It's All In Good Fun, Right?
by xShweet
Summary: Eight friends decide to explore Japan, and no, not the beautiful, "Anime" and "Kawaii" side of Japan. Instead they decide to visit a haunted, abandoned theme park. Who will survive and who will crumble? (I accidentally said four friends instead of eight in the story, sorry x.x)
1. Chapter 1

**It's all in good fun, right?**

**Four friends decide to explore Japan, and no, not the beautiful, "Anime" and "Kawaii" side of Japan. Instead they decide to visit a haunted, abandoned theme park. Who will survive and who will crumble?**

30th of October 2012 is when it all happened. The day before Halloween. Kids were picking their costumes eagerly, parents were gathering candy to give out. Halloween's fun, right? Yeah, it is, but what happens when darkness evolves and tears everything up bit..by..bit?

_-19th October 2012, 14:04-_

**Rachel:** Guys! I have an idea -

**Santana: **Rachel, can I stop you right there... thank you.

_Everyone laughed at Santana's rude remark towards Rachel._

**Rachel (glaring at Santana): **As I was saying, because we all haven't seen much of each other due to graduation and Kurt and I moving to New York, I thought it would be a fun idea to go on... some sort of... trip! Yes, a trip! **(looks at Brody)** all of us.

**Finn: **ALL of us? Shouldn't it just be McKinley folk?

**Brody:** Yeah, erm, Rachel he's right **(whispering slightly) **I don't particularly know much about these... people.

**Quinn: **Yeah, Rach, Brody's new here. I don't think he wants to go on trips with us yet!

**Finn (muttering to the others): **Or ever, hopefully

**Brittany: ** I think it would be fun-

**Santana: **Even if we DID want to go, where would we go? I bet you haven't thought about that, have you?

**Rachel: **Well, maybe one of us should do some research? I can't because I'm SUPER busy.

**Blaine:** I say Santana should look, who else is better at picking really fun places to go than the Devil herself?

_Santana looked at Blaine and back at Rachel, she smurked_

**Kurt: **Oh, no no no no. We are not having Santana pick! Come on, guys, we'll probably end up doing something that involves us being killed!

_They all laughed and Finn slapped Kurt's shoulder_

_All of them said their goodbyes and walked home_


	2. Chapter 2

_Santana strolled home and dropped her bag down on her bed_

**Santana: **Ugh, okay, destinations... destinations...

_After an hour of looking through websites, trying to find THE perfect place, Santana decided to take a break and watch a few YouTube videos. On the front page of YouTube, she saw a video named "25 Creepiest Places on Earth"._

**Santana: **Well..I HAVE to watch that, obviously.

_Santana watched until something caught her eye in the video, something so fascinating, so freaky it made her research the area for hours on end. _

_Scrolling...Scrolling...Scrolling..._

**Santana: **This is amazing! **(chuckles)**

_-20th October 2012, 10:15-_

**Santana: (slams a bunch of papers down in front of everyone) **Takakonuma Greenland Park, Japan, made in the 70s but was later shut down due to deaths on rides, it was once named the happiest place on Earth and now...

**Kurt: **It's not the happiest place?

**Santana: **Well, Hummel, let me paint you a picture. Imagine Disney World, happy right? Right, now take that and minus it by 100. THAT, my good friends, is Takakonuma Park. **(stands back and smirks)**

**Rachel: (flicking through the pages) **No... no! We aren't going to Japan, especially to visit some washed up theme park. We aren't going!

**Brittany: **Rachel, maybe it tricks people.

**Quinn: **What?

**Brittany: **You know..maybe they, the - the people who wrote this stuff, maybe that said all that junk to get people like Santana to go there. Maybe they want attention.

**Blaine: **Brittany has a point guys-

**Brittany: **They're probably really nice people who sell candy floss and have them rides that look like little tea cups!

_Everyone looks at Brittany and sighs_

**Quinn: **Guys, I agree with Rachel. It could be really dangerous... we can go to Six Flags! That's...that's fun!

**Brody: **Come on, where's your sense of adventure? I'm all for going, a little fog and **(looks at Rachel and smiles)** RUMOURS about deaths... pssht, it won't stop me.

_Brody kisses Rachel's cheek. Finn looks at them and licks his lips, getting ready to speak_

**Finn: **I'll go! It'll take more than these stories to scare me! **(smiles at Rachel)**

**Blaine: **I'll go if Kurt goes.

**Kurt: **I'll go.

_Everyone, but Rachel and Quinn, cheer_

**Santana: **It's settled... Japan here we come!


	3. Chapter 3

_-29th October 2012, 04:12am-_

_The gang woke up at 4am sharp to get ready to catch their plane. Rachel, Brody, Kurt and Blaine were the first ones to get to the airport, Santana and Brittany were next, followed by Quinn and Finn. They all checked in and then fell asleep on the uncomfortable chairs._

_-6:30am-_

_Brody wakes up and rubs his eyes before looking at his watch and waking everyone else up._

**Brody**: Guys, wake up it's six thirty.

_Santana wakes up and throws her neck pillow at Finn due to him snoring in her ear. They all get their bags and walk towards the gate to enter the plane. Quinn and Rachel link arms and slowly walk behind the others who are practicly sprinting towards the gate as if it were a marathon._

**Rachel: **Are we really doing this?

_Quinn's speech was interrupted by the sound of the others shouting "Yeah!" after entering the gate_

**Quinn: (gulps)** Yes, Rach, unfortunately we are...


End file.
